Nevaeh
by TheShadowNinjaGirl
Summary: They all thought that Shao Khan was the biggest threat to Earthrealm, however he's not. There's something more evil, more sinister and it seems no one can stop HIM... But what would you say if a small cheerful young woman was the savior from HIM? Come along and see the adventures the poor saviour has to go through with realms, magic, ninjas, sorcerers, and warriors. poor saviour..
1. Chapter 1 New Hope

**Okay guys this is my first story I am so sorry if you see any mistakes or my horrible grammar in there but please bear with me m'kay? and I promise the story will get better I hope**

There's a beautiful realm named Nevaeh and there is a powerful being named GOD he also created other realms too and created its own gods, but when created Nevaeh, he created a kingdom below him where all humans and animals live in harmony. Up in the clouds where GOD rests, has warriors named the Bright ones.

The Bright ones are beautiful angels, they have light flawless skin, gorgeous hair, beautiful light yellow white wings and halos rested upon their heads, and they obey GOD no matter what his orders are.

GOD asked them to do one thing and it was their majority goal and that is to protect the innocent souls of the people who live down at the kingdom, to watch over them. So the bright ones would fly down and they all transform into a white pigeon and fly all around the realm to watch over the humans and even the Animals.

GOD also created two other beings, a very gorgeous woman with colors of the earth and thus she was called Mother Nature, and the other was a man, he's dressed in a grey robe and he is known for being the Reaper and his job is to take the souls for judgement.

This went on for a few decades until a very jealous angel changed all that.

GOD had two very loyal warriors, one was a woman named Angela and the other named Javier. These two angels are GOD's most trusted and strongest warriors out of all the bright ones, but as the years and decades went by, Javier started to get very jealous of GOD knowing that he had power that he could not have, but that's all going to change.

Javier started to disobey GOD and began doing things his way but he was stopped by GOD, but GOD asked him why, and what did he want, he only wanted to see his angels happy. Javier only said that he wanted the same power as GOD had, he wanted his own kingdom.

GOD only sighed and promised him to make his wish true, but GOD know that his ways are wrong and bad so he send Javier down to the core of the realm to the fire pits of now known as Hell. Javier's halo disappeared and red horns raged out from his head, his once flawless light skin now turned into a roughly red, his yellow white wings shattered and pitch black demonic bat wings stretched out, his clear blue eyes, turned into a dark crimson red, fangs appeared in his demonic grin, and hands turning into claws.

Javier laughed at his new appearance and powers. He was no longer Javier… He was now named Lucifer.

Lucifer would make them suffer, everyone in this realm, he would take over everything that GOD had created, every realm GOD has created would be his, and he would be dammed if those angels get in his way, no. He was not going to allow it he has had enough of being under GOD he was going to be the one above HIM.

But to start, he would make his own minions The Dark Ones demonic creatures from hell that would obey his every command, the day he decided to take over Nevaeh he sent his Dark Ones, he knew it wouldn't be long until the Bright Ones would fight back, then it would be his opportunity to take down GOD.

Lucifer demanded war to GOD, but GOD declined the challenge but instead made an offer, that GOD and his Bright Ones would back off and so would Lucifer and GOD himself, they would not interfere so the humans themselves would decide what fate they would go towards on their judgement day. Lucifer didn't want to agree but had no choice he still wasn't strong enough to take him on, in years Lucifer will come up with a plan to get what he wants.

Years, decades, generations, centuries, had passed by and Lucifer seemed to have everything in plan he had to act it out now.

That's when Lucifer created the antichrist child, by impregnated an innocent woman and his child would be the key for war and this time GOD will not stop him no more agreements Nevaeh was his now and once he was done with that he'll go for all the realms that GOD has created so in time he had a GOD to eliminate.

GOD knew what would happen as the war had started, the Bright Ones would fight with all their might however… they weren't enough, everyone was dying, this once beautiful realm was dying and soon it would be a hellish realm, but GOD had a plan and he was willing to take the risk but he had to act now before Lucifer and the antichrist child would come to challenge him.

GOD summoned his mort trustworthy and strongest warrior, Angela. He gave her a small light ball glowing and told her that it was part of his soul and her mission was to transport herself to a realm named Earth that was similar to this realm and to find a pregnant lady, the lady must be kind, pure, and knows from right to wrong.

Angela agreed to take on this mission but before she left GOD said,

"Find her, when she's with her life mate on the day of their love, give that soul to that woman's baby, because that baby will be the savior of not just this realm, but all the realms now go". And with that Angela traveled to Earth.

Upon her arrival it was similar to her home realm but its people are different, as she traveled she was in Canada and she found a woman named Grace with her newly wed husband James. Angela followed the couple. She learnt that the woman was very loving, caring and knew from right and wrong the same goes with her new husband it was perfect.

On the Night of their honeymoon, Angela transferred the soul onto the baby that was going to form in Graces tummy, Angela smiled but she had to go back.

When she returned to Nevaeh, GOD was nowhere to be found even if she called out to him, all the humans were dying and so were the Bright Ones, a tear escaped her eye, her once beautiful realm was now conquered by the demonic king of Hell and soon he will do the same to the other realms, so Angela brought out her sword and ran out and jumped out and spread her big white majestic wings out to fight out the Dark Ones, Angela still had hope, she knew GOD's plan will work, the savoir will save them all.

**So yea I know that was bad.. but like I said it'll get better! I hope... well thanks for taking the time to read this. **


	2. Grace

-Earth-

The Elder Gods sensed a strong force somewhere in Earth, they asked Raiden to investigate. So Raiden went over to see what it was, he only saw a man and woman in their little house smiling and all excited about the life that is formed in that woman's tummy,

_A pregnant woman and her husband? There's nothing here that looks like there's_ anything_ unusual here _Raiden thought then put his attention to the pregnant woman. _I shall investigate more tonight. _And with that Raiden disappeared.

At night as the married couple was asleep, Raiden teleported himself in the house and made his way to the couple's bedroom, he turned his attention at the pregnant lady and softly touched her belly, she was 2 months with the baby and the baby is what the Elder Gods have sensed._ Could this be it? I can feel a strong power within this baby, but this power… It's more powerful than what I have ever felt and it's powerful than the Elder Gods themselves… _Raiden thought and he immediately left to go consult the Elder Gods.

"This Lady is pregnant and her baby has a very powerful soul within it, and its powerful than I or you Elder Gods" Raiden explained.

The Elder Gods didn't respond right away or make any type of movement, it started to worry Raiden.

"Nevaeh" They all said in unison.

"Nevaeh? " Raiden asked.

"Nevaeh is a very far away realm, known by few but it is the most peaceful realm there is , there is a being named GOD and he is a very powerful being, since he was the one who created us. But it looks like something must have happened for GOD to send a piece of his own soul to that infant" They explained

"But, what could this mean?" Raiden asked, not liking where this is going, that something happened that could be a great threat to all.

"This baby, seems to be the only hope for Nevaeh and possibly every Realm there is, there seems to be a greater threat coming along, but as long as the infant grows up healthy and knows her destiny then there is hope"

"It'll be a female..." Raiden said

"Yes, so Raiden make sure there are no threats coming to the mother and child, we trust you with this Raiden" They all said disappeared.

Raiden decided that he would visit each week of every month, he couldn't just abandon his duty as the protector of Earhrealm, and so that's what he'll do but no matter what happens he'll always be alerted if the mother and child are in danger.

_**Month 3 August **_

The woman and her husband were doing well, James is doing well at a company he works at so he's been really busy and he's hardly home except for the evenings and weekends, but Grace understands. Raiden knows he couldn't have any interaction with any of them, since all he had to do is keep an eye on what's going on around them and making sure no harm comes along the mother and baby, but he couldn't help but feel a little bad that the poor woman was lonely without her husband, but she was still pretty happy with her baby in her tummy, and Raiden could noticed by the way the mother sings to her baby as she cooks or clean around the house and even reads to her baby when she's done all her house work. Raiden couldn't help but smile at the mother's affections for her soon to be baby.

_**Month 4 September**_

It was now autumn, James took the weekend off to spend more time with his wife, both the soon to be parents were taking parent classes so they know what to do in situations when the baby is born, and they did activities that would help when they have the child. Raiden chuckled as he saw James attempt on changing the diaper on the baby doll, Graced smiled at him and helped him, Raiden's worries were going at ease about the way the baby's parent's but he still couldn't shake off the worry he had over the child's destiny.

_**Month 5 October **_

Grace's belly was now showing more and James would be very protective over his wife and his soon to be baby, he would not let her cook or clean, he would try to do it all for her, but Grace always insisted that it was fine but James still wouldn't let her. But it was that time of that month when everybody would dress up for candy, Grace was dressed up as a princess and James decided to dress up as a ninja, but due to Raiden's experience's with fighting against ninjas, James would definitely would not fit in, with that costume. James took Grace out for Candy due to her hunger and she's been aching for some sweets, but when they were done they couldn't help but talk about what they're going to dress their baby for her or his first Halloween (They don't know what the gender is yet) James suggested a Fairy or a Lion, and Grace suggested a bunny or an Angel, it was one that Raiden also had in mind.

_**Month 6 November **_

The weather was starting to get more and chillier, so James would bring a lot of blankets, and sweaters for Grace worrying that she'll get cold, but it only made Grace happy and she told him that she's the one who's worried if he's cold and maybe catches one too. Raiden remembered that in 3 more months left until the child is born, his worries were building up again, but he swore to protect the child from any threats and he was sure he would not allow any being to invade Earth Realm.

_**Month 7 December**_

Raiden watched the family celebrate Christmas, friends and family were all gathered around, talking, laughing, everyone was having a good time it was very lively around the small house. Raiden noticed on a woman who was looking at Grace with a cold expression on her face, everyone made a toast for James's and Grace's baby that will be born soon, as they all clicked their drinks, the woman who was looking at Grace left, Raiden wasn't exactly what her problem was but he dismissed it as he continued watching the party going. When the party ended James gave Grace a small gift, when she opened it she smiled and hugged her husband, the present? It was a heart shaped key necklace that meant that they now know that their baby is going to be a female.

_**Month 8 January**_

When Raiden went to check up on the family it was James's birthday, even though James always insisted that Grace shouldn't have a party made for him because he didn't want her to stress herself out with it and because it felt it wasn't very necessary, but still Grace still made a party for him although it wasn't much so once again the small house was packed with the family celebrating James's birthday and again congratulating on their baby. Raiden once again saw the same woman, who looked at Grace with that cold expression on her face, and she had that same expression again, she looked really grim too but there was something very similar to this woman that Raiden couldn't quite put his finger on it, Raiden's thoughts stopped when he noticed that she left again but this time, it looked like Grace noticed her and even followed her, Raiden could only see Grace leaving the same direction the woman left, he decided to just let it be, but he couldn't stop his curiosity on who this woman was and why was she like that, so he followed, but it looked like the conversation with Grace and that woman ended because it showed Grace crying softly and the woman looking at Grace with pure hatred, the woman then left to another room, Raiden couldn't help to wonder what happened, but Grace did whisper something that Raiden heard perfectly. "Don't hate me sister…" Raiden had the urge to confront her but James came in and saw Grace, he asked her if she was fine but to Raiden's surprise she said yes and put on a sweet smile, as her tears stopped, James hugged and kissed her and led her to where everyone else was.

_**Month 9 February**_

It was time; the child was going to be born. Raiden had his senses up and stayed beside Grace no matter what and he was really worried too because James started working overtime so he may not be around when Grace will be in labour. On the 14th Grace was by herself and she was quickly cleaning the house because since today was valentine's day she wanted to clean the house so she and James could do something nice for him and she also had a gift for him, so she went upstairs to get the laundry, and as she started making her way down the stairs, her foot missed a step and she was about to fall the stairs face down, but Raiden in great panic he caught her.

"Who- Who are you?" She asked and she winced in pain, her water broke and was now going into labour. Raiden didn't have time to explain but he did assured her in one thing.

"I am your guardian angel," he said and Grace managed to smile at him.

"Just close your eyes and everything will be fine I promise" Raiden assured her and she did.

As soon as Grace opened her eyes, she was in the hospital room but the first person she saw was James. He was so worried about her that he told her how he immediately left work for her, Grace asked how long she was out, and she was out for at least 3 hours Grace didn't really remember what happened but she remembered how her guardian angel saved her but then she realized about her baby and quickly asked where her baby was, she was in panic of what happened to her baby but James calmed her down and told her with a smile that the birth was a complete success, Grace demanded to see her baby and as the nurse went to get her baby, in the corner of the room stood Raiden, unseen by all but watching the couple and smiling knowing that he completed with his mission but it still wasn't over yet.

The nurse came in with the baby in a pink blanket and handed her to Grace, both Grace and James looked at her with awe and happiness, she was finally here, their baby. Raiden walked over to the couple to look at the child and smiled, she was beautiful, like her mother.

"The baby is very healthy so that's really good, and the doctor would like to know what you'll be naming the baby" The blonde nurse said smiling sweetly at them. Grace looked at James lovingly, and James looked at her "What?" he asked a bit confused and Grace chuckled "You said you wanted to name the child so go ahead" Grace said and James's eyes lit up "Really?" he said and Grace smiled and nodded, James looked at the nurse "Her name is Annabelle."


	3. Annabelle

_**Oh my god guys I'm so sorry if this is horrible but I'm trying so please bear with me here.**_

**-20 years later-**

In the city of Vancouver, came out a woman, 5' 10", wearing a white blouse with a white scarf, black jeans and nicely low heel black boots. The wind blew across her long jet black hair that was tied to a pony tail that reached to her waist, her rosy full pink lips smiling from the fresh wind feel, her light emerald green eyes looking straight out. With a white purse bag hanging on her right arm and a coffee on her left hand.

This woman is Annabelle.

She looked at her watch and gasped, "10:30? I'm late!" Annabelle quickly started to pick up her pace to a school she works at.

"Oh! I hope Jenny won't be so upset." Annabelle said to herself as she speed walked her way, she almost bumped into a stranger who yelled at her to watch it; she turned and apologised but didn't notice another person in front of her.

She bumped into this man that she lost her balance but the man caught her before she could fall down to the hard concreate ground.

"Whoa, careful there." The man said. Annabelle took a good look at him; he was pretty tall, muscular, messy brown hair, squared face with a bit of facial hair and two piercings on his left ear.

"Um, thank you so much." She said and grabbed her purse from the ground.

"Yeah, no problem but I am pretty sorry about your coffee there ma'am." He said looking at the spilled coffee at the ground then Annabelle reacted.

"Oh no! Jenny's coffee!" Annabelle yelled out in panic

"That wasn't your coffee?" the man asked

"No, it was for my co-worker, and oh… I'm late…" Annabelle said she was in trouble now; she bit her index finger she always did that whenever she's nervous or worried.

"Where do you work and what kind of coffee was that?" the man asked

"I work at the Film Art School, it's just two blocks away from where we are right now, and that coffee was a pumpkin spice latte." Annabelle said nervously.

"Ok! You go to work so you don't have to be later than what you are right now, and I'll go get that pumpkin spice latte for your co-worker and where at the school shall I meet you at?" really surprised at this, Annabelle started to smile.

"At the back of the school to the right and it's the second class, that's where my section is the beauty class." Annabelle said

"Alright, I'll be there in less than 10 minutes! See you there!" and with that the man ran off to a different direction, this made Annabelle smile and calmed her nerves down a bit too.

'_Oh, I didn't get a chance to ask for his name… oh well, guess I'll have to ask him when he comes, but for now I have to go!' _Annabelle thought and quickly made her way to the school. She finally made her way in and started heading towards the class.

_Stay away._

Annabelle turned around but saw no one behind her "What was that?" she whispered to herself and continued to make her way.

_Don't get near._

Annabelle turned around again and again saw no one; '_Ok… this is getting spooky…'_ she thought and quickly made her way

_Annabelle._

NOPE! Ran, she ran to the class and shut the door behind her, 20 pair of eyes were on her including a pair of angry one's that belonged to Jenny, "Excuse me class." She said and turned to Annabelle and took her out, Annabelle looked around and saw no one suspious.

"Where the hell have you been?! Do you have any idea on how late you are? And where's my Pumpkin spice latte!?" she yelled at her, making Annabelle flinch a bit, Yep she was upset.

"I am so sorry! I swear I forgot to put my alarm on, and I did get your coffee but I bumped into this man and so your coffee got spilled but I promise you that that man will get you another one" Annabelle said and Jenny sighed.

"Man… you're such an idiot… you better be right that he's getting another pumpkin spice latte." She said and went back in the class; Annabelle sighed and once again looked around, '_What could have that whisper come from?'_ She thought before going in the class.

Jenny gave the lecture to the class while Annabelle showed them the basic in doing make up, and after that was done both Jenny and Annabelle let the class get to work on their own, then there was a knock at the door, Jenny went to open it to show the man that Annabelle met.

"Excuse me, I'm here to deliver a pumpkin spice latte." the man said. "Annabelle!" Jenny called out to her and she came to the door and smiled when she saw the man.

"Wow! You actually came!" Annabelle said happily

"Of course, like I said I'll be there in less than 10 minutes right?"

"Actually it's been 20 minutes." Annabelle said

"Oh…" the man said a bit embarrassed but Annabelle smiled at him, Jenny groaned and snatched her latte from the man

"Thank you very much, you can leave now and Annabelle you have some assignments to correct!" Jenny said as she took a sip

"I hope you didn't get into trouble." He said and Annabelle sighed a bit

"Well I was late and that's very irresponsible of me as a teacher well assistant teacher…" Annabelle said and glanced at Jenny who gave her a glare as if saying to get her butt in, it looked like the man noticed.

"Ok well I should leave you to your work, have a good day lady." He started to say but Annabelle stopped him, "Wait! I didn't get your name" she said and the man smiled "Tony, my name is Tony." He said. _Tony_

"My name is Annabelle, thanks for your help Tony, I hope I get to see you again" she said "Me too" he said and with that he left.

"Stop acting like a teenager and get your bum in here!" jenny called out to her, Annabelle closed the door behind her.

School hours may have been over but Annabelle still had to stay late due to late assignments the students didn't hand it and had to look over some papers that Jenny left her in charge of, she was all done this by 8pm and finally made her way out the school and back to her small apartment. It was starting to get a bit dark so Annabelle picked up her pace, '_A shower and going to be sounds real nice…' _She thought. She began to hear footsteps behind her, usually she wouldn't really care when there was other person's around the area she was but, right now it was so alone and quiet except for her and the stranger's footsteps so she turned to take a look but there was no one and it got quiet.

'_Was that my imagination?' _ Annabelle thought but continued to make her way home, then she heard it again and it was getting closer.

Annabelle ran and let out a small cry as she ran her way to her apartment. She arrived at the front and looked back to her left and right but saw no one and the footsteps were gone, she was breathing heavily but she sighed and turned to open the door but couldn't when a hand clamped her mouth and dragged her away from the door.

Annabelle struggled and tried to fend off the stranger or tries to scream but only her cries were muffled noises. The stranger dragged her to a darker area away from her apartment.

"You will never defeat the emperor." The voice hissed out at her.

"_Wait… This voice…No… It couldn't be!' _Annabelle thought and felt her tears escaping from her right eye, this couldn't be Tony. This couldn't be the same nice man she met in the morning.

"You said you wanted to see me again, well you have now and it'll be your last." He said and turned her around to face him but still had a strong grip on her. Annabelle stopped her struggling and looked at him.

She remembered how people would say that when they get so scared that their body can't move or scream or can't stop looking, that you freeze where you're standing. Well that's what was happening with Annabelle right now, the moment she faced him.

His eyes they were demonic red, his fangs were visible and looked really sharp, and his ears were pointy and his skin tone, a dark grey with some symbols on his neck and disappeared down. Annabelle felt paralyzed.

"I am sorry pretty lady, but I cannot allow you to fulfill your destiny, but I might as well make a good use of you." He said and threw Annabelle to the hard ground, she let out a pained groan, she could feel a bad bruise forming on her side, and she landed on her right arm so it felt numb.

"Such a pity to waste a good meat like you, so I won't let it go to waste… Yet." He grinned from ear to ear as he hovered on top of Annabelle.

"P-please don't do this." Annabelle softly cried out.

"Your begs won't make a difference honey, but it will excite m, so scream for me." He said and began to tear her blouse off, Annabelle began to whimper as memories of her childhood began to flood back to her, memories she thought she blocked out.

"No… no no no no no no no." Annabelle repeated silently, as the man named Tony licked her neck with his forked tongue, her smooth white creamy skin tasted really good, he couldn't wait to bite it off. He put his hands on her waist to turn her around, and stopped to look at her bare back but stopped and grinned again, her back was a canvas of scars, from cuts, whips, burns and even bite marks, Tony chuckled.

"Looks like you aren't so perfect after all eh?" he mocked her as he bit on her ear and started to crawl his hands to her chest, Annabelle's eye's went wide and began to scream as she used all her strength to get up to push him off her

"Don't touch me!" she screamed out at him as she covered herself.

"You Bitch! Stop being such a pain!" Tony yelled out and was about to hit her with his right hand that glowed a bright red, but Annabelle let out a cry and shot out her arms to him and the last thing she remembered was that everything went completely white, and then darkness.

From above the clouds, Raiden witnessed everything that happened.

"She just couldn't stay away." He said silently and sighed as he teleported himself to Annabelle's side where she laid unconscious, he took a look at Tony's body who also laid unconscious, he had a glowing white cross on his forehead but tony disappeared before Raiden could look more into it but quickly went to Annabelle's side, he grabbed her ripped blouse and covered her with it and carried her bridal style and began to walk back to her apartment, he took a look at her, '_You have grown little one, I's been too long since we last saw each other Annabelle.' _Raiden thought as he arrived to her apartment.


	4. So it Starts

**Again I am so sorry for my lack of grammar and spelling, oh my lord I keep forgetting this that I DO NOT own any of the characters other than Annabelle, Tony, Jenny, Grace, James and Angela. The other characters belong to their owners. **

_A little girl was running around a big field dancing along her way, despite the pain she goes through almost every day she always goes by the meadow to meet her friend, her first and real friend. _

_Well he was real to her anyway since everyone was convinced that she had an imaginary friend. _

_She stopped her dancing around when she saw him, a tall man, wearing a large straw hat._

Annabelle woke up and got up to quickly look around, and sighed she dreamt him again. She hadn't had another dream of him in a long time, her imaginary friend. She shook it off then realized something.

'_Huh? I'm back? But what happened? Who brought me here?' _Annabelle thought and noticed she was wearing her blouse.

"Could have that just been a bad dream?" Annabelle said to herself silently, she got up and got dressed to a plain white shirt and black leggings and her black converse, she undid her ponytail to let her long silky hair go down to all its glory all the way down a bit past down her knees, she'll put it back into a pony tail later. She made her way out her room and into the small living room beside her kitchen to make herself some coffee. She grabbed her phone and left a message saying that she couldn't come in for work.

She put her phone down and stopped as she got close to the kitchen. She saw a man. A very recognizable man

"What?" Annabelle could only say then it hit her.

This man is Raiden! Her imaginary friend Raiden!

"But… You're not real… you were just an imaginary friend, oh my! I must really be losing my marbles!" Annabelle said as she slumped down on her small couch, eyes never leaving Raiden.

Raiden could only smile and walked towards her.

"It's been a long time Annabelle." Raiden greeted her.

"You're real?" Annabelle said shocked that he talked and even sounded the same, man he still looked the same!

"Of course, I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to feel uneasy on why I actually approached you." He said

"Wait, what do you mean by that?" She asked.

"Annabelle, I think it's time for you to know the truth, about your destiny." Raiden said as he put a hand on her shoulder, Annabelle had the urge to bit her index finger.

- Somewhere else -

"Tony didn't complete his mission emperor."

"And why are you wasting your time with this mortal sorcerer?"

"Oh this is not an ordinary mortal my emperor, I can sense it her soul it is very rare and very powerful… It is very… Intoxicating…"

"… Very powerful you say? But how so? There are many warriors and beings out there who are very powerful too, how are this one any different from the others?"

"I can sense that her powers are very strong, they are stronger and powerful than the Elder Gods themselves."

"Really?"

"Yes"

"…"

"Emperor?"

"Bring her to me immediately."

"Of course."

- Back with Annabelle -

"Do you understand?" Raiden asked as he explained everything to her, about her abilities her mother and her destiny.

"I see… But… I don't remember that at all happening to me in my past, like yes I do remember the bullying and the pain I've been through but I didn't think it was that intense." Annabelle said

"That's because-"Raiden stopped himself from saying on why her childhood memories were blocked, maybe it's best that way so he decided to change the topic.

"You have unleashed your abilities last night, and that… is just the beginning." Raiden lied.

"But… I… I don't know what to say… I can't just give up on a life that I worked so hard on, why Raiden? Why didn't you just tell me when I was a child, at least I would've known that I actually had a purpose in life, I may not remember a lot about my childhood other than some memories with you and some… some were pain." Annabelle felt like she wanted to break down crying.

This wasn't easy on Raiden either but he made a promise to her, that he would watch over her and help her fulfill her destiny. "Please come with me Annabelle I promise that you're not alone in this, and it's not safe here anymore, do you trust me Annabelle?" Raiden reached his hand out to her waiting for her to take it; Annabelle looked at him and slowly began to cry.

"I trust you." She whispered as she took his hand, he pulled her towards him and hugged her; it's been years since he hugged her. "Let's go." He said and teleported her away.

He teleported her away from Canada to China somewhere near the mountains in the woods, as much as it startled Annabelle from the thunder from the teleportation she quickly admired the view.

"Where are we?" she said as she wiped her tears away.

"China, you should be safe for as long as we can hold, but I cannot stay here with you." He said and Annabelle's eye went wide and turned to him.

"You promise I wouldn't be alone on this!" Annabelle cried out.

"I will be on the watch for you but my role as the protector of Earth realm must go on, I promise I will visit you as much as I can, but remember that you will not be alone, there will be other's like you as well, they will help you fight along your side and they will protect you, they'll arrive around night, you will stay inside that hut ok?" Raiden pointed at a small hut behind them.

This didn't make it better to Annabelle, she hoped that at least Raiden would be by her side, she's scared that these others will not accept her or she'll get in their way.

"I promise I'll be back, I still have to explain what's going on to the other's and until I get more information on what's their plans from Outworld, but until then, get some rest it's been tough for you." He said and he teleported away.

Annabelle stood standing in the middle of the large open area and sighed, she made her way in the hut and opened the door, it was unlocked but she noticed a lock on the inside and locked it as she entered, she looked around, a small living room, with a couch and a small kitchen beside each other, she to her left there were some stairs, she made her way up and noticed there was only 5 rooms, she checked them out mostly 4 of them were bedrooms and one was the bathroom. She chose the last room to the left and decided to sleep there for now, she made her long hair into a pony tail that went to her waist and she looked around the room and noticed a dresser, she opened the drawer to find some neat and folded clothing in, "I guess I should've packed first before coming." Annabelle said to herself and brought out a pair of shorts and a large black shirt, and made her way to bed and got on her knees near the bed and put her hands together.

"My Lord, a lot has happened today and I do not know what to do, please help me." Annabelle began to pray and she started to glow.

"But please let these people get here safely and protect them for what is coming at us in the future." She glowed brighter.

"Protect everybody and all their love ones, give them the strength the need to get through just like I need it, please and thank you." The glowing faded away as she opened her eyes and got up then made her way in the bed under the sheets and she closed her eyes.

**Sorry for the extremely short and boring chapter, it's ok it'll get better and I don't blame you for not believing me, but until next time I hope. **


	5. The protectors

A man and a woman were walking among the small dirtied path that they were instructed and then they would find the hidden hut.

"It's been 2 hours since we got off the boat, and I still don't see any hut." The woman complained.

"Don't worry I'm sure it's just up ahead." the man said trying to calm the woman down since he knows how she gets when she has to travel randomly.

"Raiden mentioned that there will be others as well, I think it's the other warriors from the last tournament." The woman said.

"This can't be good if Raiden has called for the others."

"I'll say he also mentioned someone who is gifted but he did not explain much about the person like who exactly they are or their gender, age or background." The woman said annoyed, she hated going to a mission with details left behind.

"I'm sure we'll find out soon enough and ask the person ourselves."

"You're right Jax, we better move faster before we have unwanted guests finding us."

"I'm way ahead of you Sonya." Jax said.

Suddenly they heard noises from the bushes making Sonya take out her gun loaded and ready, as for Jax getting ready to bash some skulls. Out of the bushes came out no one other than the infamous actor.

"Whoa, whoa, I come I peace guys, it's just me." Johnny Cage put his hands up in the air showing he means no harm; Sonya and Jax got out of their fighting stance or just put her gun away.

"Oh lord... Raiden called out to you?" Sonya asked.

"Sonya, Jax! It's been a while hasn't it? Ya know I arrived here like 3 hours ago but I can't find the damn hut anywhere!" Johnny said running his fingers through his hair, Sonya and Jax took notice of his clothing, he was only wearing a black shirt and jeans, and then there were his shades, he should change his last name to Bravo; it fits him too damn well.

"It shouldn't be too far from here." Jax said

"Alright let's go guys! But hang on I just need to get my stuff." Johnny said then went back to the bushes to reveal a large back bag looking ready to explode.

"You know, it's not very necessary to- Ugh never mind..." Sonya said deciding not to even bother, she was already tired and she didn't need to listen to Johnny's stupidity at the moment, so she went back to walking among the small path hoping the hut was near, Jax followed behind Sonya, Johnny carried his huge back bag and hurried to catch up.

"Hey wait for me guys! I have many stories to tell you!" Johnny said excitedly, Sonya only groaned.

After 30 minutes of listening to his babbling of his new idea for a movie about the tournament that happened, both Sonya and Jax eventually just blocked him out, then they spotted the hut near.

"Hold up, I think we're here." Sonya said relief going through her, finally.

"You sure this is the right hut?" Johnny asked, Jax opened the door.

"It's unlocked." Jax said as he opened it wider and looked inside, then went in.

Sonya was about to go in but Johnny stopped her; she turned to look at him.

"You still look great Sonya, really great." Johnny said with a smile, Sonya cursed herself for letting her heart skip a beat at his flirting attempt; she turned her back to him. "Thanks." she said and entered the hut, Johnny smiled "I still got it." he said chuckling a bit the entered.

"Looks like we're the only ones to have arrived." Jax announced.

"What about the person?" Sonya asked.

"Most likely, but it is almost morning so the person is most likely asleep." Jax whispered incase the person was really in the hut but didn't want to wake him or her. "Yea I guess that's true." Sonya said as she looked around.

"How many rooms are in this place? Cause I am hella tired." Johnny said yawing a bit.

"Not sure but I'll go check." Sonya said and went upstairs and noticed that there are only 4 rooms, she went to the first one and noticed that the person really was here for the lump in the bed and the soft breathing, not wanting to disturb the person Sonya softly closed the door and went to the next one, she opened it to reveal another bedroom similar to the person is sleeping in, one bed, a window, a drawer , a desk and nigh lamp, she closed that door and went to the next one, same as the other two, she went to the door at the end of the hall to reveal a small bathroom, it has a sink, 4 towels and a toilet but no shower or tub. Sonya made her way back downstairs and to her surprise two others joined in.

"Liu Kang, Kung Lao, It's been a while." Sonya said.

"Sonya Blade, it has been a while." Kung Lao said.

"When did you guys arrive?" Sonya asked.

"Not too long actually." Liu said, "Yea they like arrived as soon as you went upstairs. "Johnny said. "So is it just us or will there are others as well?" Kung Lao asked.

"Maybe two more will come or three, depending on who else Raiden called out to." Jonny answered, and then Jax came in. "Looks like there are 3 rooms on that hallway." Jax said pointing to his right which was the opposite side of the stairs.

"Well then that makes 6 rooms in total then." Sonya said thinking where to reside to.

"Looks like this are everybody then, alright 6 rooms, 5 people seem pretty fair now that we have an extra room." Johnny said. "I wouldn't be so sure." a voice said from behind Johnny causing him to punch whatever was behind him but got blocked by a grey ninja.

"What the?" Johnny said as another ninja appeared behind the grey one.

"Sub Zero and Smoke, when they you guys get here." Sonya asked.

"Not that long ago actually, we came here when you also came in." Sub Zero replied to Sonya's question then gestured to Smoke to get back at his side.

"Why didn't you say anything then?" Jax asked. "We wanted to make sure it really was you who entered the hut by taking note of your actions and I guess it really is you." Johnny said.

"Anyway, stop making a lot of noise the person is sleeping." Sonya said. "So the person really is here then." Jax said. "Yes and he or she is sleeping and I am sure they don't want to be disturbed." Sonya said putting her hands on her hips looking at Johnny and Smoke.

"Hey, he started it!" Johnny whined. "I only said something and you were ready to attack so of course I will also attack." Smoke said. "Well maybe if you would of maybe show your faces like a normal person we wouldn't be making so many noises!" Johnny said and the others could only shake their heads. "In case you're forgetting I am not exactly a normal person." Smoke stated, "Oh yea? And you think that will stop me from kicking your smoky ass?" Johnny challenged. "Johnny enough..." Sonya warned, "Smoke stop." Sub Zero also warned his partner.

"You never know when to shut up do you Cage?" Smoke said dangerously, Johnny was about to reply top that when they heard noises coming from upstairs.

"Look what you guys did now he or she is awake!" Sonya hissed at both men. "...He started it though..." Johnny said pointing at Smoke making Sonya groan in annoyance.

- Annabelle's POV-

I began to hear noises coming from downstairs causing me to awake, I looked out the window it's still dark out I wonder if it's the people that Raiden told me about... should I go over and greet them or something? Or should I wait until morning?

My thoughts were interrupted by something banging, I got out of bed and stopped to listen, I can hear them talking, I can't really hear what they're saying but I can hear them, maybe I should go down and greet them I finally decided and went over to the door and opened it, as soon as I opened it the noises stopped and so did their talking making me freeze, Should I go? Well there was no point in going back since I am already out here and they can hear me, I let out a sigh and walked down the stairs slowly.

As I walked down the stairs I could see a blonde woman in a uniform along with a man who had metal arms? then two other man that kind of look like twins one has a pretty big hat and the other has long hair, well it went down to his neck and has a red headband, then there was a man who looked awfully familiar he was a dark blonde with shades, wearing a black shirt and jeans, then what really caught my attention were the grey and blue ninjas, all their eyes were on me.

Neither said anything as soon as I made it down the stairs they just kept staring at me making me feel very uncomfortable, then the dark blonde guy spoke.

"Dayum girl!" he said pulling his shades down a bit to reveal his blue eyes looking at me up and down making me blush, then he started walking towards me with a huge smile on his face making me step backwards.

"DON'T BE A CREEP CAGE!" The blonde yelled and punched the man on the jaw away from me making me shriek and covered my mouth as I looked at the man's body, that woman is really strong!

"Sigh sorry about that, please pay no attention to that guy." the woman said glaring at the men's body in the ground, red headband guy went to check if he was ok,

"He's alright, looks like you knocked him out cold." red headband man said. "I know that's why I did that." the blonde woman said.

"W-who are you guys?" I asked a bit scared now. Are these the people that Raiden was talking about?! "Again sorry about that my name is Sonya Blade, Special Forces agent." The woman said. Special Forces?

"Jax Briggs, also from Special Forces." The metal armed man said. "I am Kung Lao and this is Liu Kang." Big hat guy said and gestured to the red headband guy who I assume is Liu Kang.

"I am Sub Zero, and this is my partner Smoke." The blue ninja said and introduced the other ninja who just bowed.

"Ah... it's a pleasure to meet you all... oh! And the man?" I asked pointing the fallen man.

"Oh that's just Johnny Cage." Sonya said, Johnny Cage? Why does it sound so familiar? I wondered, I am pretty sure I have heard of that, why can't I remember? I thought. "What is your name young one?" Liu asked me taking me away from my thoughts.

"My name is Annabelle, Annabelle Howards." I introduced myself forcing a smile; it's not that hard anymore to fake one.

"Annabelle, do you know what's going on? Why Raiden decided to take you in? He didn't tell us much he said that you would say." Sonya said to me, I thought for moment all I know is that there is greater threat than I will ever know I may as well tell them everything or what I understand.

"Raiden told me that I defeated a demon, I am a target to an emperor and I learned that he is a great threat to all if he is not stopped, Raiden senses something 'special' in me but I am not sure what I can do and I am not sure if Raiden himself knows exactly what I can do, he wants me to discover my destiny, he assured me that all of you would guide me and protect me from the one who either wants to enslave me or destroy me." I told them what I could hoping it would answer their questions, or maybe some since I am still trying to process on why this is happening, but why do I feel like this has something to do with my memories?

My thoughts got interrupted by Kung Lao. "Raiden is right we will help you with your destiny and don't worry about getting captured by Shao Khan because we're not going to let that happen." I only let out a small smile not that I do not trust these people, but I worry about their safety, I mean I am not really worth it because aren't I a threat to all if an evil emperor wants to get rid of me or wants to use me for his plans to invade my home?

"Sunrise comes in a couple hours, we should all rest." The blue ninja said what was his name again? Oh right Sub Zero.

"I'll share a room with Annabelle, the rest of you can go decide what rooms you want, let's go Annabelle." Sonya said to me and we both went upstairs. Sonya had a small black pack bag with her must be some clothing for her.

"There's only one bed, where are you going to sleep?" I asked. "I'll just sleep on the ground." She said.

"But won't that get uncomfortable? I mean I do not mind you taking the bed." I insisted but Sonya shook her head.

"Don't worry about me I trained to sleep in way more uncomfortable areas than you can imagine so the floor is fine." Sonya insisted then looked around the closet, grabbing a bunch of extra blankets. "Here." I said passing one of the pillows I had in the bed, after Sonya made herself a little bed for herself down on the ground next to me she took the pillow, "Thanks, no let's sleep." She said lying down on the ground taking off her boots then pulling the covers to her. "Ok." I whispered and got back on the bed, I tried to go back to sleep but all I could do was stare at the ceiling. But I fell asleep eventually.

I woke up first since Sonya was still asleep on the floor, I wanted to go back to sleep but I was not tired so I exited out of the bed and went to grab a pair of sweatpants and another shirt, I went to the bathroom first then remembered that there's no shower in there so I just went downstairs and headed to the kitchen, nobody was awake yet so I went to see what was there to eat, I saw some ingredients on what to make so I got to work.

When I was done I set the table that was across from the kitchen and began to serve the food on the plates, the only thing I was able to make was pancakes, I smiled at my work and headed outside to see if I can find where to shower, I looked behind to hut to see a small stall next to hut, I entered and finally found where to shower, I began to hesitate since it was outside and that would mean that I would have to try to walk upstairs with only a towel and there are 6 men in the hut. I hurried back inside to where Sonya and I were staying at to get some clothing and headed back outside to take a shower. I may as well get dressed there.

-Normal POV-

Johnny was the first one to wake up and man was he ever glad that he woke up first from the delicious smell of pancakes; he hoped that sweet woman would already be there of course she can't compare to his gorgeous Sonya Blade and damn she really knows how to land a punch. To Johnny's disappointment the pretty lady was not there but oh well at least he was first to eat breakfast.

Not too long later Sonya and Jax were the next to wake up. "Good Morning beautiful." Johnny called out to Sonya as she walked in the kitchen.

"Where's Annabelle?" Sonya asked looking around.

"I think she's outside since I hear water running outside meaning she's using a shower." Jax explained as he took a seat then followed by Sonya sitting beside him.

"You guys better try the pancakes! They're amazing!" Johnny said, Jax and Sonya looked at the food.

"Did Annabelle do this?" Sonya asked and Jax took a bite. "They're pretty good." Jax said as he continued to eat, Sonya took a bite and blushed a little. "Whoa is that a blush there Sonya?" Johnny said teasingly at her, Sonya glared at Johnny and continued to eat.

"Shut it cage." Sonya warned before taking another bite, Sonya had to agree its pretty good but it reminded her of how her father always made her pancakes since they were her favorites, such good memories.

Soon the shaolin brothers joined in too having the same effect from eating Annabelle's pancakes.

-Annabelle's POV-

It took a while for me to get changed in a small room to get changed and trying to dry all my hair also makes it difficult. I took a really long shower I had those dreams again, the ones where I met Raiden, I was really little when I meet him I don't really remember what exactly happened since I lost my childhood memories but they seem to be coming back to me very slowly, right now I can only remember about is seeing Raiden he always stood there watching me, he spoke to me too but I cannot remember what he said, I think Raiden was warning me about something but what?

It was getting really frustrating not remembering, I let out a deep sigh and opened the door to head back to the hut, and hopefully everybody ate.

-Meanwhile-

Raiden went through out different places, different realms to recruit more warriors, he'll need all the help he can get before it can even start.

He already made some connections with others the only one to reject his offer was Scorpion, Raiden hoped he would pursue Scorpion by offering him redemption and his revenge for Quan Chi but sadly no, Scorpion doesn't trust Raiden he cannot trust anybody.

Raiden knew he had to make some desperate measures, he knew that even though he collected all his strongest warriors, they still might not have a chance to win.

"I know what I must do but it won't be easy." Raiden softly said.

He has to go to Nevaeh.


End file.
